


A Birthday Meeting

by EmilisBack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matties birthday, and Alfred wants him to meet a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Meeting

Matt never really minded the fact that no one ever seemed to notice him, instead choosing to pay attention to his older brother. It was just a normal thing that happened. Matt was quiet, Alfred was loud, so of course they're going to notice the person right in front of them. That didn't mean that he didn't want just one person to notice him, especially on his birthday. Or, well, especially at his birthday party.

"Hey, Mattie," he heard Alfred call. He turned towards the voice,trying to spot his brother. It wasn't very hard, with him being decorated from head to toe in birthday attire, complete with a tiara and cape.

"Hello, Alfred, what do you need?"

"Well, Mattie, I have this friend who I thought you might want to meet. He's friends with Francis and Antonio, mainly, but sometimes him and I will hang out along with Mathias."

"Oh?" Matthew asked, more out of politeness than anything. He didn't really care about whoever it was his brother wanted him to meet. All of his friends were either loud, inappropriate, or both.

"Yeah, come on, I promise you'll like him."

Matthew nodded in defeat and agreement, following his brother through the crowd. Somewhere he ended up getting torn away from Alfred, so he ended up drifting again, before finding his way to the back door.

He walked outside, letting out a sigh before looking up. He gasped when he saw someone staring at him.

"Hey, you must be Mattie," the boy said after a few beats of silence.

Matthew studied the boy, trying to see if he could remember him. He didn't normally forget a face, but this guy wasn't familiar at all. His eyes were red, and his face and hair were a ghostly white.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Matthew finally asked.

"Oh, sorry, no! You're brother just kept going on and on about how cool you are and how awesome I am, and how awesomely cool we would be together. I feel like I already know you. I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. It's a pleasure for you to meet me."

Matthew giggled at the pale boy nodding. "Yeah, it definitely is."


End file.
